video_game_charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
Jinpachi Mishima
Jinpachi Mishima (三島 仁八 Mishima Jinpachi?) is a fictional character in the Tekken series. He is the main antagonist of Tekken 5. He is the father of Heihachi Mishima and the founder and former head of the Mishima Zaibatsu. Jinpachi is also notable for being the very first unplayable boss in the series. Though, he was made fully playable in the Playstation 3 version of Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection and is also playable in Tekken Tag Tournament 2. He returns to his previous role of being unplayable in Tekken Revolution. Biography Personality Unlike most Mishimas (who were ruthless and power hungry), Jinpachi was a man of honor and wisdom as he showed compassion to his grandson Kazuya when the latter was a child (this is possibly another reason Heihachi resented Jinpachi so much) and was friends with Wang Jinrei. In his Tekken 5 ending, realizing no one could stop him, he shed tears as the evil spirit that possessed him grew more powerful. History Background Jinpachi is the father of Heihachi Mishima and the founder of the Mishima Zaibatsu. Unlike most of the Mishimas, Jinpachi is an honorable fighter with a strong sense of wisdom. He is friends with Wang Jinrei. However, Jinpachi's life takes a turn for the worse when the greedy Heihachi stages a coup d'etat and steals the company from him. Jinpachi attempts to retake the company when Heihachi enters the military industry, but fails and is imprisoned underneath a Mishima compound, Hon-Maru. Sometime later, he dies of starvation, until he is resurrected by a mysterious entity. Tekken 5 Having been taken over by a vengeful spirit and granted incredible supernatural powers, Jinpachi breaks out of Honmaru when the compound is destroyed during a battle between Heihachi, Kazuya and an army of Jack-4s sent to kill Heihachi. With the news of Heihachi's apparent demise, Jinpachi takes over the company from behind the scenes and organizes the fifth King of Iron Fist Tournament in the hopes that someone will free him before the spirit takes him over completely (to the point that he writes to Wang, asking him to compete and put an end to the Mishima bloodline which has been cursed by Heihachi's greedy ambitions). In the tournament final, Jinpachi is confronted by his great-grandson, Jin Kazama, who defeats him and puts him to rest at last. Other appearances Tekken Tag Tournament 2 Jinpachi appeared in Tekken Tag Tournament 2 as a playable character. The console version's opening movie has Jinpachi taking a taxi to "where he can display his amazing power", believing he is going to where Heihachi's new tournament is. An unlockable "epilogue" movie shows that the driver misinterpreted Jinpachi's instructions and, thinking him a dirty old man, took him to a red light district instead. Jinpachi wonders if said district is where the tournament is being held as various women proposition him. Tekken Revolution Jinpachi appears in Tekken Revolution as a possible sub-boss in arcade mode, with his son Heihachi, being the alternative. Category:Tekken Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Arcade Debuts Category:PS2 Characters Category:PSP Characters Category:PS3 Characters Category:Xbox 360 Characters Category:Final Boss Category:Males Category:T Characters Category:Playable Villain